There have been many attempts to use a fan to ventilate or cool a human head, typically by installing a fan under the crown of a hat worn on the head. However, simply circulating air around the head is insufficient to provide cooling, particularly in conditions of high humidity. For example, many helmets use a flexible band around the “hat line” that prevents airflow around the head and/or rely on contact with the upper portion of the scalp for stability. Such designs prevent evaporation of water from the head where it is most needed. Further, such known constructions often lack the ability to stay in place during extreme body motions or to provide sun protection. A system or device that allowed for true ventilation of the head while secured for placement during physical activity would be an improvement in the art. Such a system that was additionally able to provide meaningful sun protection would be a further improvement in the art.